1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas station with an electromagnetic-wave sensor, more precisely a gas station wherein electromagnetic waves, which are generated by a portable phone or like, are detected by a sensor therefor and the detection is notified to people by the provision of communicators.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Recently, a medium for movable-body-communication, in particular a portable telephone, has rapidly spread. The electromagnetic waves come out of media for such movable-body-communication, especially of portable telephones, however, often cause problems, for instance causing machinery to function improperly.
A weak electric current generates on a portable telephone in the case of the outgoing and incoming communication. In a gas station where fuel runs from a fueling port and fuel vapor remains around fueling units, it is desirable to identify the use of portable telephones so that appropriate safety measures can be taken.
In a gas station hitherto, customers or clerks may use portable telephones by mistake even though notice not to use the telephones has been made, or in some cases, portable telephones which have been left without cutting the power supply receive messages. In known gas stations, it is not possible to completely prevent the generation of unwanted electromagnetic waves.